Inditem alborium umun danom
by Eyen
Summary: Nada más pronunciar el "Inditem alborium umun danom", Albus, Rose y Scorpius supieron que algo había salido mal y, cuando la potente luz se disipó y todo volvió a la normalidad, en el apartado rincón del jardín de los Potter ya no quedaba nadie.
1. El anillo de Gersich

¡Hola a todos! ^^ Aquí os presento mi primer fanfic, el cual, después de dudarlo durante mucho tiempo, por fin me atrevo a subir. ¡Es increíble lo que hace estar rayada de estudiar microbiología! ¡Pero desconectar es bueno! (no sé porque pero, en época de examenes, las cosas que uno ha de hacer antes de estudiar se incrementan exponencialmente xD)

Así pues, os dejo ya y sólo espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo! (toda opinión/crítica que queráis hacerme será eternamente agradecida, ya que de los errores se aprendee!!)

Y gracias a esas personas que me animaron a publicarlo! (esto, Gahlia, va por ti! ;) )

Un beso! ^^

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia sólo se basa en sus personajes y los arrastra a un universo alternativo un tanto desquiciado!

**Inditem alborium umun danom**

**Capítulo 1: El anillo de Gersich.**

Pasó página y una sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Oh sí, aquella foto sí que no tenía precio. A un lado se encontraban su prima Rose y él, con la enorme montaña rusa de fondo, y al otro, a un par de metros de ellos, un enfurruñado Scorpius Malfoy. Miraba hacia otra dirección, como si aquello no fuera con él, y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Pero su crispación era evidente.

Dicha irritación era producida, en primer lugar, por la manía persecutoria de Joss de hacer fotos cada dos pasos; en segundo, por llevar ya en aquel parque de atracciones muggle más de la mitad del día y, en tercero pero no menos importante, por la ropa mundana que se había visto obligado a llevar.

"Cosas de hacerse amigo de un hijo de muggles loco por las atracciones", le había dicho Joss con una sonrisa a Scorp aquella mañana, antes de ir al parque, ante la cara de horror de éste al ver los tejanos y la sudadera que esperaban pacientemente a ser vestidos.

Después de varias negativas, al final se impuso la razón y Scorp acabó por cambiarse. Su túnica negra llamaría demasiado la atención y tampoco es que le quedara tan mal la nueva ropa. Pero a pesar de eso, Scorpius había prohibido terminantemente que le retrataran con aquellas pintas.

En la siguiente fotografía sólo salían su prima y él, ella echándole los brazos al cuello y con el alborotado cabello castaño rojizo sobreponiéndose al suyo negro. Ambos lucían la misma expresión alegre con los ojos brillando por la subida adrenalina, acababan de bajar de una de las atracciones más temerarias del parque.

Albus Severus Potter volvió a sonreír recordando aquel día. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquel lejano verano de tercer curso, como por ejemplo que ahora su mejor amigo llevaba ropas muggles siempre que podía por el simple placer de hacer enfadar a su padre. Para el señor Malfoy había sido un duro golpe que su único hijo se relacionara con gente como Potter o Weasley, y ya no decir con alguien como Joss, que era hijo de muggles. Y últimamente las cosas iban a peor, aunque al slytherin no parecía importarle que la relación con su padre se deteriorara aún más.

Siguió pasando las páginas, viéndose crecer tanto él como su familia y amigos tras cada una. Suspiró. No sabía por qué, pero ver aquellas fotografías lo tranquilizaban. Como si fueran su garantía, como si fueran la prueba irrefutable de que todos los recuerdos que encerraban habían sucedido de verdad. Y que lo "otro" no era más que un sueño.

Lo "otro", aquel extraño mundo que le perseguía en sueños y que le hacía despertar ahogando un grito en mitad de la noche, sudoroso y frío.

Anteriormente cuando despertaba, sólo conseguía recordar retazos difusos de la pesadilla, pero últimamente los sueños eran más claros y largos, casi reales.

Se estremeció al recordarlo.

En esta ocasión había visto a su tía Hermione, pero no como era ahora, sino más joven y con el pelo más corto, hasta la altura de la barbilla. Se encontraba en una sala llena de escombros y la luz de la luna se filtraba por un boquete en el techo. Constantemente miraba alrededor, vigilante, como si esperase ser sorprendida de un momento a otro.

Y así fue.

De repente todo empezó a temblar y la pared que tenía detrás explotó, ocasionando una lluvia de cascotes y una espesa polvareda que imposibilitaba ver quién aparecía. Pero a su tía no le hacía falta ver para saber de quién se trataba. Bueno, más bien de quiénes. Los hombres con túnicas blancas que tantas otras veces había visto en sus sueños hicieron acto de presencia lanzándose a por su tía. No obstante, ella ya parecía saber lo que se le avecinaba porque, sin sorprenderse siquiera, contraatacó con una ferocidad nunca vista por Al. Fácilmente esquivó los hechizos de sus enemigos y, saltando de una manera que el chico nunca hubiera creído capaz a su tía, le lanzó un _Avada Kadabra_ al hombre más próximo, que cayó fulminado al acto.

Albus aún recordaba con estupor y horror la frialdad con la que su tía había lanzado la maldición imperdonable.

Después el sueño continuaba con la huída de Hermione del edificio, perseguida por los encapuchados, y como, tras cruzar calles y calles acordonadas por edificaciones semiderruidas y donde la muerte era palpable en cada esquina, la acababan acorralando en un callejón.

Ocho hombres avanzaron hacia ella, cercándola más y más a cada paso, y su tía, con aparente calma, alzó su varita al cielo y lanzó chispas rojizas y plateadas, que se perdieron en el oscuro firmamento mientras ella se preparaba para el inminente ataque. Cuando una maldición cruciatus la alcanzó de pleno, haciéndola caer al suelo entre espasmos de dolor, Hermione intentó seguir luchando y su _Avada_ consiguió derribar a uno de ellos. Pero ya estaba perdida. Al lo sabía y ella también y por mucho que el chico intentó gritar, tomar algún control sobre su pesadilla, no consiguió despertar y ante sus ojos vio como su querida tía volvía a retorcerse bajo la maldición una vez tras otra hasta que ya no supo si aquello era real o ficticio, hasta que el agonizante dolor y la rabia que le comprimían el pecho estuvieron apunto de hacerle perder la razón. Sólo quería destrozar, matar, despedazar a aquellos hombres. Y entonces su tía lo miró, lo miró como si realmente se encontrara allí. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos verdes atravesando el tiempo y el espacio y, justo antes de despertar, Al vio como Hermione movía los labios, llamándole.

Una par de golpes bruscos en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Albus sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar de su cabeza la imagen de su tía torturada y la congoja que se había aposentado en su corazón. Sólo se trataba de una pesadilla, se convenció, de una horrible y espantosa pesadilla.

- ¿Al…?- lo llamó una voz preocupada desde el otro lado de su puerta- ¿Al, estás bien?

Era Lily.

- Sí, sí- se apresuró a contestar el chico cerrando el álbum y yendo a abrir la puerta- ¿Qué pasa, Lily?

- ¡Llevo un buen rato llamándote!- se quejó la niña- Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

- Estaba durmiendo- mintió Al como disculpa.

Lily se llevó las manos a la cadera, un gesto que la hizo parecerse mucho a su madre.

- Bueno, Rose y Scorp acaban de llegar, te esperan abajo.

Albus asintió con la cabeza y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Había visto a su prima hacía tan sólo un par de días, pero de Scorpius no sabía nada desde que acabaron las clases y de eso ya habían pasado varias semanas. ¡Había tenido incluso más noticias de Joss, a pesar de que éste se encontrara de vacaciones en Italia, que del slytherin!

Los encontró a ambos en el salón, charlando animadamente con sus padres, y enseguida se enteró del porqué de la desaparición de su amigo.

- Mi padre me había prohibido terminantemente salir de casa hasta que dejara de usar ropas muggles- explicó Scorp sin darle demasiada importancia- Y supongo que pintar mi habitación de rojo y poner los marcos de puertas y ventanas dorados, como respuesta a su castigo, no ayudó demasiado a calmar sus ánimos.

- ¿De verdad hiciste eso?- preguntó por todos el padre de Al, Harry, sin poder dar crédito de lo que oía.

- Sí, señor Potter- contestó el joven Malfoy con una sonrisa- No es que me fascinen esos colores precisamente, pero sabía que eso sería más de lo que mi pobre padre podría soportar.

Por cosas como esas Scorpius era un digno hijo de su casa, por mucho que hubiera cambiado a lo largo de los años y que la utilización de esos colores fuera totalmente en contra de los ideales slytherin. Pero como bien había dicho el chico en repetidas ocasiones, él no era un slytherin normal y corriente, es más, estaba casi seguro de que, si lo seleccionaran ahora, esa no sería su casa. Aunque tampoco lo sería Gryffindor. Para todo había un límite.

A Harry Potter no le costó demasiado imaginar como se había sentido Draco Malfoy ante la actitud de su hijo y, aunque no le tenía mucho aprecio, no puedo evitar sentir cierta lástima por él. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle al chico cualquier cosa de la que se arrepentiría luego, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado intentando interceder por Malfoy, su sobrina Rose intervino.

- ¿Y entonces cómo es que estás aquí?

El interpelado se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no podía tenerme encerrado para siempre- se limitó a contestar sin dar más explicaciones, aunque ni a Rose ni a Albus se les escapó la fugaz sombra que opacó sus ojos al decir aquello.

En aquel momento entró James en el salón. Llevaba puesto su traje de quiddich y las botas manchadas de barro.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si son mi querida prima y mi serpiente favorita!- exclamó al verlos.

- ¡James! ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que te quites las botas en la entrada?!- le riñó furiosa su madre, Ginny.

El susodicho la ignoró por completo y se lanzó a abrazar a su prima y darle un amistoso manotazo en la espalda a Scorpius.

- ¿Ya habéis empezado con los trabajos de verano?- les preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa- No sabéis lo bien que se está sin tener que hacer naaada.

James había acabado aquel año Hogwarts y, tras superar los EXTASIS, se había presentado a las pruebas para entrar en los _Leones de Gales_. Quería dedicarse al quiddich profesional y, tras haber sido aceptado, no pensaba dar palo al agua hasta que comenzara la temporada. Salvo entrenar, claro.

- Bueno, siempre podemos pedirle ayuda a alguien más mayor y que, teóricamente, sabe más- contestó Rose ligeramente fastidiada.

- ¿Sabe más de qué, querida Rosie?- inquirió el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡James!- le reprendieron a la vez su madre y la chica, la primera cansada de que no le hiciera caso y la segunda sonrojándose.

- Vale, vale- se disculpó el chico no sintiéndolo en absoluto- Me voy a cambiar ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y guiñándoles un ojo se fue por donde había venido.

Ginny suspiró, exasperada, y su marido le sonrió con resignación.

- Bueno- intervino entonces Albus-, creo que es mejor que nosotros también vayamos subiendo ¿Os parece?

Rose y Scorp asintieron.

- Sí, id- dijo Ginny sonriéndoles- Enseguida os subiré algo para merendar.

Agradeciéndoselo, los tres chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Albus.

Se trataba de un amplio y luminoso cuarto situado en la segunda planta de la casa con un enorme ventanal al fondo. Las paredes eran blancas y la puerta, por el lado interior, azul oscuro. La cama de cuerpo y medio se encontraba cerca de la ventana, con el armario enfrente y de un color similar al de la puerta. Inmediatamente a la derecha de ésta estaba el escritorio y, al otro lado, varias estanterías desbordadas de libros y otros objetos mágicos. En un rincón reposaba contra la pared la escoba que le habían regalo sus padres en su último cumpleaños, la _Relámpago 2000_; un poco más allá un enorme baúl abierto, con su contenido esparcido por el suelo, y, justo pegada a la ventana, la jaula abierta de Arquímedes, la lechuza de Albus.

Nada más entrar, Rose y el dueño de la habitación se sentaron en la cama y Scorpius, después de dejar la bolsa negra que llevaba en el suelo, lo hizo cerca de ellos, en la ventana. Esos eran los sitios que habían escogido como suyos en la estancia tras muchos veranos de reunirse allí.

Scorpius se estiró como un gato contra el marco del ventanal y, cuando volvió la mirada hacia sus amigos, descubrió que ambos lo miraban fijamente.

Enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No quieres hablar sobre lo de tu padre, Scorp?- se atrevió a preguntarle Albus.

El slytherin resopló.

- En realidad no tiene importancia- contestó.

- ¿Cómo que no?-inquirió Rose- ¡Has pintado tu habitación de rojo y dorado!

Él hizo un gesto vago con la mano, restándole importancia.

- La verdad es que eso fue un plan fallido.

Ambos primos lo miraron sin comprender.

- Cuando mi padre me castigó, decidí pintar la habitación para tener algo con lo que negociar. Yo la devolvería a su color normal si me dejaba salir como me diera la gana- explicó con cierto aire aburrido- Pero cuando descubrí que estaba interceptando vuestras cartas…

- ¡Por eso no dabas señales de vida!- interrumpió Rose.

- Exacto- afirmó Scorp y retomó la explicación con el mismo tono desganado- Pues cuando lo descubrí y leí que querías quedar hoy, decidí salir sí o sí. Mi padre y yo discutimos de nuevo y me fui.

Al y Rose lo miraron consternados, sintiéndose culpables.

- Scorp, podríamos haber quedado otro día…- empezó a decir la chica.

- No- atajó el rubio- Lo de Al es mucho más importante. Así que dejemos de hablar de mí y vayamos a lo que interesa.

La mirada que les lanzó no admitía replica.

Albus suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Sólo esperaba que la pelea de su amigo con su padre no hubiera sido demasiado fuerte.

Scorpius rebuscó en su bolsa y extrajo un pequeño libro bastante maltrecho. Lo tendió a su amigo con una sonrisa triunfante. Al lo interrogó con la mirada.

- Creo que en este libro podemos encontrar la solución a tu problema- se limitó a contestar enigmáticamente- Lo encontré en la biblioteca de Zabinni, tras un fondo falso, el día antes de que mi padre me castigara. Creo que a los aurores se les pasó por alto cuando registraron la casa después de la guerra.

Rose y Al lo miraron, sorprendidos.

- ¿Y como es que vosotros sí que lo encontrasteis?- indagó Rose.

- Pues…- durante un fugaz instante, Scorpius pareció incómodo, pero el rubor que amenazaba con salir rápidamente fue substituido por una mirada descarada- Querida Rose, espero de verdad que no pretendas que te dé detalles de cómo descubrimos el fondo falso de la estantería. Supongo que ya estaba algo carcomido y que acabó cediendo bajo el peso de mi mano.

Rose pareció tardar un poco más que Albus en imaginar qué podría estar haciendo Scorpius, pero cuando lo comprendió, enrojeció de golpe y le propinó un manotazo en el brazo al chico.

- ¡Eres peor que James!

Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo que la pelirroja se ruborizada aún más y resoplara.

-Bueno- dijo la chica intentando cortar las risas de sus compañeros- Al menos esa novia que tienes ha servido de algo.

-Que tenía- corrigió Scorp con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya la has dejado?- preguntaron a la vez Albus y Rose, el primero sin sorprenderse demasiado y la segunda boquiabierta.

El slytherin asintió.

- Eres lo peor Scorp- le dijo Rose extrañamente molesta- pensaba que esta vez ibas en serio.

- Casi dos meses ya es algo serio- se defendió él- ¿Y a qué viene esto? Pensaba que Carola no te caía bien.

- ¡Y no me cae!- respondió la chica, irritada- Sólo me solidarizo con todas esas pobres chicas que pareces utilizar como trapos sucios.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, ofendido.

- En primer lugar, yo no las utilizo, en todo caso nos utilizamos mutuamente. Y, en segundo, si alguien ha utilizado a alguien eres tú, que saliste con Button sólo por despecho.

- ¡Yo no salí con Button por despecho!- casi gritó la chica, furiosa.

- ¿A no?- la interrogó el slytherin con escepticismo- ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo que te pasa de verdad? Que te fastidia que salga con todas pero contigo nun—

- ¡Basta ya los dos!- los cortó Albus.

El chico los miró alternativamente, retándolos a que siguieran con la pelea, y después suspiró con cansancio. No le hizo falta añadir nada más para que sus dos amigos miraran hacia otro lado, avergonzados. Después de seis años de discusiones continuas entre Rose y Scorpius, los tres habían aprendido en qué momento era mejor detenerlas, pero a los implicados se les solía olvidar con facilidad y era entonces cuando le tocaba intervenir a Al antes de que fueran a más. No sería la primera vez, ni la segunda, que sus dos amigos se dejaban de hablar.

- Bueno ¿Nos explicas lo que has descubierto, Scorp?- dijo Al volviendo al tema inicial.

El rubio asintió y abrió el libro por una página determinada, señalando una de las ilustraciones con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

- ¡Pero si es el anillo que encontré en la sala de los menesteres!- exclamó Al, sorprendido, al reconocerlo.

- Exacto- confirmó Scorp más satisfecho si cabe- El mismo que te pusiste y por el cual, desde entonces, tienes esos extraños sueños.

- "_El anillo de Gersich_"-leyó Rose en voz alta- "_Al ponérselo, uno parece sufrir una serie de extraños sueños sobre una vida ligeramente diferente a la propia"_

- ¿Sólo ligeramente? Pues en mi caso lo es totalmente…- comentó Al.

- "_Se desconoce el verdadero porqué de esto y las teoría al respecto son tan variopintas que van desde la creencia de que se trata de un reflejo de nuestros propios temores hasta visiones de otra realidad" _¡Qué aclaratorio!- exclamó la chica con cierta desilusión.

- Lo mismo pensé yo al principio- le dio la razón Scorp- Supongo que, al saberse tan poco de él, por eso no encontramos nada al respecto en la biblioteca Howgarts. Pero si sigues leyendo- y dijo esto ensanchando la sonrisa- verás que hay algo que nos puede servir: un encantamiento para acabar con los efectos del anillo. Por lo que pone, es algo experimental, una fórmula que alguien inventó para bloquear los sueños, pero parece ser que le sirvió- y señalo al final de la página.

- "_Inditem alborium umun danom"_- consiguió pronunciar Al después de varios intentos.

- Es una pena que no explique nada más- continuó Scorpius- Salvo que se cree que está relacionado con una especie de arco de piedra con un velo- apuntó hacia otro dibujo- del que parece oírse voces del interior, o del otro lado.

Al oír aquello, Albus abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Dónde pone eso?- preguntó.

- Aquí- Scorpius señaló otro parágrafo- ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí- dijo- y Rose también. Por las historias de mi padre. Nos contó que por él cayó su padrino después de que lo alcanzara la maldición imperdonable. Su cuerpo despareció al acto, sin dejar rastro. Lo tienen en el departamento de Misterios.

- ¿Y de qué forma está relacionado el anillo con el arco?- inquirió Rose.

- Ni idea- contestó Scorp encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo pone que parece reaccionar a su cercanía, calentándose o vibrando ligeramente. El autor del libro no consiguió recoger más información al respecto, pero si el ministerio tiene el arco, quizás se pueda averiguar algo más. Deberíamos decírselo a tu padre, Al.

- No, no creo que sea lo más adecuado- musitó Albus con un hilo de voz, recordando sus pesadillas.

- Pero Scorp tiene razón, Al- convino Rose- Tío Harry es auror, puede acceder al departamento de misterios y, sino, seguro que es de más ayuda que nosotros. Tendríamos que haber acudido a él desde el principio, esto nos viene grande…

- ¡No!- gritó Al perdiendo el control- ¿Y si quiere saber qué es lo que veo? No puedo decirle que en uno de mis sueños lo vi matando a sangre fría al profesor Longbotton.

- Pero Al- dijo Rose cogiéndole una mano entre las suyas en un intento de tranquilizarlo-, es que sólo es eso, un sueño…

- Pues más razón aún para no molestarlo- replicó él tercamente- Además, con el hechizo del libro todo quedará solucionado.

- Yo no confiaría en ello- le discutió su prima en tono suave-, es más, ni siquiera lo probaría. No sabemos quién lo inventó, ni si tiene efectos secundarios. Algo podría salir mal y…

- ¿Entonces qué propones?- la cortó Al y, al verle las intenciones, añadió- Y no, contárselo a mi padre no es una de las opciones. No lo entiendes Rose…

Su prima no podía comprender el pánico irracional que sentía sólo de pensar que sus pesadillas podían ser algo más que eso. Ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía.

Había visto a su padre como un monstruo y tenía un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad por ello, como si con sus sueños lo traicionara. Pero, sobretodo, no quería causarle ningún tipo de dolor.

Quizás intuir esto fue lo que impulsó a Scorpius a tomar una decisión.

- Mirad ¿Sabéis qué haremos? Probaremos el hechizo- Rose abrió la boca, pero el chico no la dejó protestar-, pero si no funciona, se lo diremos a tu padre, Al. ¿Os parece?

Al y Rose lo meditaron unos instantes y, finalmente, acabaron por aceptar.

Después de haber merendado y practicado el encantamiento durante gran parte de lo que quedaba de tarde, los tres chicos decidieron bajar al jardín trasero de la casa para ponerlo en práctica.

- Rose, Scorpius- los llamó la madre de Albus cuando pasaron por delante del comedor- ¿Queréis quedaros a cenar?

La chica aceptó al acto, pero el slytherin, tras pensarlo, declinó la invitación.

- Creo que es mejor que lo haga en casa, pero muchas gracias, de verdad- se disculpó.

Harry y su hijo cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. Al fin y al cabo, uno no podía dejar de querer a sus padres así como así y Scorpius Malfoy no era la excepción.

- Otro día será- lo invitó Harry con una sonrisa antes de retomar la lectura de su periódico.

Tras estas palabras, los chicos salieron al exterior.

Una vez encontraron en un rincón suficiente resguardado de miradas indiscretas, sacaron sus varitas. Scorpius y Rose apuntaron a Albus y éste a si mismo.

Tomaron aire.

En realidad, la realización del encantamiento no era demasiado complicada. Carecía de movimientos de varita y entonaciones especiales. Sólo tenían que mantenerse firmes y pronunciar la fórmula correctamente. Y los tres al mismo ritmo, claro.

- ¿Estáis seguros de esto?- preguntó aún dudando Rose.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Parece algo sencillo ¿no?- dijo Albus sin poder esconder su nerviosismo- En el libro ponía que, básicamente, consistía en aportarme la energía necesaria para bloquear el poder del anillo.

La pelirroja prefirió no añadir nada y asió con más fuerza su varita.

Scorpius, por su parte, tragó saliva y carraspeó.

- ¿Preparados?

Los otros asintieron.

- "_Inditem alborium umun danom_"- les recordó- A la de tres: uno… dos… y… TRES.

Justo cuando las tres voces se unieron en una y un torrente de magia los recorrió para impactar contra Albus, supieron que algo había salido mal. Lo que fuera que esperaba en las sombras, débil, sin la fuerza necesaria para acabar su cometido, absorbió aquella nueva energía y, con un estallido triunfante y cegador, engulló a los tres chicos.

Cuando la potente luz se disipó y todo volvió a la normalidad, en aquel apartado rincón del jardín de los Potter ya no quedaba nadie.


	2. En otro mundo

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de Inditem! (y antes de lo que yo mismo pensaba!) ¡¡Espero que os gustee!!

**A Mary:** (haber si puedo contenerme de hacer un spoiler!) Me alegro mucho de que te gustara! Es más o menos una mezcla de lo que has dicho, pero ya verás! por el momento prefiero dejarte un poco con la duda :D Y en cuanto a Rose y Scorp, la relación que tienen ahora es el resultado de un largo y tortuoso proceso que se lleva dando des de sus inicios en Hogwarts. El mutuo aborrecimiento inicial pasó a una aceptable tolerancia en consideración a Albus, que era amigo de ambos (estoy pensando en escribir una pequeña historia donde se vea como se hicieron amigos él y el slyt), para acabar en la amistad que tienen ahora. ¿Pero seguro que sólo es amistad? tachán tachán! Supongo que todos os imagináis qué va a pasar ;P pero, de momento, eso aún está por verse! Gracias por tus preguntas y no dejes de leer!

**A Diluz: **¡¡No sabes la ilusión que me hizo tu comentario!! (bueno ¡y los de todos! cada vez que me veía que tenía un review no me lo podía creer y daba saltos de la emoción, de verdad! muchísimas gracias a todos!!) ¡Puedes estar segura que la continuaré! ¡Y gracias por tu consejo! No dudes de que lo tendré en cuenta! La verdad es que yo también tengo una mente un tanto retorcida jeje Gracias por leerme y besos!

**A Laura: **¡Laura! jeje muchísimas gracias por pasarte tan pronto! me has sorpendido ;P

**A Marta: **¡¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! ¡El segundo! No sabes la sorpresa que me llevé! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**A Gahlia: **¡Espero que te guste este segundo capítulo! Y ya sabes que siempre agradezco tu ojo crítico ;P ¡Muchos besos!

Y ya para finalizar, un millón de gracias en general a todas aquellas personas que han decidido leer y seguir esta historia ¡¡Este segundo capítulo es por vosotros! Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!

Muchos besos! ^^

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia sólo se basa en sus personajes y los arrastra a un universo alternativo un tanto desquiciado!

**Inditem alborium umun danom**

**Capítulo 2: En otro mundo.**

En el último momento, consiguió desviar la daga interponiendo su propio antebrazo. Sintió como ésta rasgaba la porción de suéter que lo recubría y llegaba hasta la piel, hiriéndola, antes de salir disparada en dirección contraria. Algo cálido empezó a descender por su brazo, empapando rápidamente su manga derecha.

El primer pensamiento consciente que tuvo Scorpius fue que, al final, tendría que acabar matando a la muchacha por mucho que le hubiera prometido a Hermione lo contrario.

"_¿A Hermione?"_ Se sorprendió preguntándose de inmediato, sin encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de decir.

Entonces un grito, acompañado de un brusco movimiento justo en el centro de su campo de visión, hizo que se pusiera a la defensiva encarando de nuevo a quien sabía que era su enemigo.

La chica pelirroja se lanzaba a por él, furiosa, con un puñal en cada mano. Saltó en el aire y su larga cabellera ondeó tras ella junto con la capa negra que llevaba. Durante un instante, casi pareció un ángel negro envuelto en llamas. Un ángel vengador enviado para acabar con él. Y justo en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos castaños con los grises. El mundo entero pareció contener la respiración.

"_¡¿Rose?!"_

De golpe, Scorpius lo recordó todo: el anillo, el jardín de los Potter, el hechizo. Instantáneamente, soltó sus armas y alzó ambas manos hacia la chica.

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Soy yo!- le gritó intentando detenerla.

La interpelada cayó sobre él, lanzándolos a ambos al suelo. Un segundo después, Scorpius se encontraba aprisionado contra el suelo, con ella encima y el filo de su arma rozándole la garganta.

- ¡Rose!- volvió a gritar.

Rose se detuvo y parpadeó, reaccionando al fin.

- ¿Scorp…?- musitó, desconcertada.

- El mismo- contestó intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Rose lo miró, con una creciente confusión reflejada en el rostro. De repente, abrió mucho los ojos y ahogó un gemido, comprendiendo lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Lanzó lejos los puñales, como si le quemaran.

- Lo siento, perdona, no sé qué es lo que…- fue lo único que atinó a decir, atropelladamente, con voz temblorosa y angustiada- No sé qué es lo que… lo que…

- Rose…- comenzó a decir el chico, temiéndose que su amiga iba a sufrir un colapso nervioso.

- No-no sé qu-é es… lo qu-é...- continuó ella con un tono que empezaba a rozar la histeria.

- ¡Rose!- chilló Scorp, haciéndola enmudecer de golpe- Tranquilízate ¿Vale?

Con lentitud, la chica asintió sin dejar de temblar.

Lanzando un suspiro, el slytherin colocó una mano sobre su hombro y habló empleando un tono menos duro, intentando calmarla.

- Lo primero es saber donde estamos y qué ha pasado, aunque es obvio que el hechizo no ha salido como esperábamos…- dijo- Así que, por favor, por mucho que en otra situación no me disgustara que estuvieras encima de mío, necesito que te levantes.

Rose enrojeció de golpe y se levantó, recuperando de inmediato el control de si misma gracias a la pulla del chico. Éste se incorporó satisfecho y miró a su alrededor. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Anochecía y se encontraban en medio de una amplia avenida. O almenos eso es lo que parecía que había sido en el pasado, ya que ahora todo estaba en ruinas y las montañas de escombros se amontonaban por doquier. Frunció aún más el entrecejo. Mirara donde mirara todo tenía el mismo aspecto. Aquello no se parecía ni de lejos a algún sitio que él conociera y aún menos el jardín de los Potter.

De repente, una nueva preocupación lo asaltó y Rose pareció caer también en la cuenta de ello en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Al!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

Y ambos, también, se reprendieron por no haber sido aquella su prioridad.

Rose ayudó a Scorpius a acabar de levantarse y éste esbozó una mueca de dolor nada más mover el brazo. El percatarse de la herida, el rostro de la chica se ensombreció.

- No es nada- intentó asegurarle el chico.

- Pero sangras…- murmuró ella sin poder apartar los ojos del corte.

- ¿Y?- dijo a la vez que se encogía de hombros- Lo que tiene la sangre es eso, que siempre hace parecer las cosas más de lo que son. Vamos a buscar a Al.

- Pero…

- Venga Rose, que no te pega preocuparte por mí- intentó bromear.

- ¡¿Qué no me pega?!- estalló ella alzando al fin la mirada- ¡¿Tú eres estúpido o qué te pasa?!

Temblaba violentamente y sus ojos castaños, a pesar de estar abnegados de lágrimas, brillaban coléricos.

- ¡He intentado matarte!- le gritó- ¡Matarte! ¡Y no sabes cuánto deseaba hacerlo! ¡Nunca había sentido nada igual!

Su voz se apagó a la vez que se echaba ruidosamente a llorar.

Sintiéndose estúpidamente culpable, Scorp alargó la mano izquierda hacia ella, queriendo consolarla.

- ¿Qué le has hecho ya a Rose, Scorp?- les sobresaltó una voz calmada y ligeramente somnolienta.

Ambos se giraron para descubrir, a pocos metros de ellos, a Albus semiincorporarse entre una montaña de escombros. Por eso no lo habían visto antes. El chico parecía aún más perdido que ellos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sujetándosela, antes de volver a desplomarse sobre los cascotes, mareado.

Rose y Scorp, dejando para otro momento lo que había sucedido entre ellos, corrieron a su lado a ayudarlo. Lo sentaron y, tras un par de minutos, los mareos de Al parecieron calmarse. No obstante, no le dejaron levantarse aún.

- Tranquilos, ya me encuentro bien- les aseguró y, fijándose en el antebrazo de Scorpius, frunció el entrecejo preocupado- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –y volviendo la vista hacia Rose, añadió- ¿Estáis los dos bien?

Ambos asintieron sin dudar y, para alivio y a la vez remordimiento de Rose, Scorp explicó:

- He tropezado con unos hierros. Estaba tan aturdido cuando me he despertado, que no los he visto hasta caerme encima de ellos.

Albus torció el gesto, solidarizándose con su mala suerte.

- Déjame ver- le dijo alzando, para sorpresa de sus amigos, su varita.

- ¿De donde la has sacado?- preguntó Rose.

Al la miró sin comprender.

- La llevaba encima- respondió- ¿Vosotros no? Y a propósito ¿Y esa ropa que lleváis?

Efectivamente, a diferencia de Albus, ellos dos lucían una ropa totalmente diferente a la que llevaban antes. Rose iba enfundada en una especie de traje negro de cuerpo entero con una especie de cinturón del que colgaba la vaina de una espada que no estaba y la funda de los dos puñales que antes había usado. A eso se le añadía unas enormes botas negras, con una daga en una de ellas (tanto la chica como Scorpius dedujeron al instante porque a la otra bota le faltaba el arma), y la capa negra. Y la varita se encontraba en un pequeño compartimento a la altura del muslo.

La ropa de Scorpius, en cambio, era mucho menos sofisticada, aunque iba igualmente armado. Jersey negro, chaleco de igual color, pantalones oscuros, calzado deportivo. La correa de la funda de una espada le cruzaba el pecho, pero del arma ni rastro. Su varita también había desaparecido y, en cuanto a sus supuestas dagas, éstas yacían en el suelo, justo donde las había dejado caer.

Pero Al seguía llevando sus desgastados tejanos azul oscuro y la sencilla camiseta blanca de manga corta.

- Ya íbamos así cuando despertamos- respondió al final Scorpius, con una angustiosa sensación atenazándole el pecho, fruto de su propia ignorancia por la cuestión- Si es que se puede decir "despertar"…

- Sí…- corroboró Rose- Más que "despertar", es como si…- sacudió la cabeza, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo- Es todo tan confuso… Similar a cuando te apareces de golpe en un lugar y al principio eres incapaz de ubicarte y saber qué está pasando porque, de entrada, tú no estabas allí hace unos instantes… No sé si me explico…

Al asintió.

- Como cuando abres un libro por la mitad de la historia, más o menos- simplificó.

- Más o menos- repitió Scorp- Pero lo que me gustaría saber es dónde estamos exactamente y qué ha pasado.

Una sobra cruzó entonces el rostro de Albus a la vez que se ponía rígido.

- ¿Al…?- lo interrogó Rose.

- Creo…- musitó el chico bajando la vista- Creo que yo sí que sé donde estamos…

Rose y Scorp aguardaron a que continuara, deseando que no confirmara sus peores temores.

Al tomó aire y lo dejó escapar poco a poco entre sus labios, armándose de valor.

- Todo esto… es igual a mi sueño- declaró- Todo. Así que, o estamos dentro de él, o…

- O de verdad lo que veías era otra realidad y…- musitó Rose con un deje de terror.

- Y hemos caído en ella- concluyó lúgubremente Scorpius.

Los tres amigos se sumieron en un profundo silencio.

Otro mundo.

La sola idea era una locura.

Una tontería.

Una estupidez imposible.

Pero que encajaba a la perfección con su situación.

Así que… ¿Por qué no? Si existía algo como un _giratiempo_, bien podía existir también un modo de viajar a otras realidades, aunque ni ellos mismo supieran exactamente cómo había sucedido.

Lo más increíble fue la rapidez con la que aceptaron todo esto.

Scorpius fue el primero que habló.

- Bien- dijo, tomando la iniciativa- Lo primero es ponernos en situación y después ya averiguaremos por qué ha pasado esto y cómo podemos volver a casa- se volvió hacia Albus- Como desconocemos totalmente esta realidad, es sumamente importante todo lo que puedas recordar de los sueños, Al.

El gryffindor asintió.

- Creo que lo más relevante- empezó a decir- es que parece que se está dando una guerra, una que cada vez es más difícil de esconder a los muggles. Por ejemplo, creo que ahora estamos en Londres, en el Londres muggle.

- ¡¿En el muggle?!- exclamaron, incrédulos, su prima y el slytherin.

- Sí, en uno de mis sueños veía un fragmento de un telediario muggle y esto- señaló a su alrededor- se parece mucho a lo que vi. La explicación que daban era un ataque terrorista.

- Lógico- opinó Rose observando las ruinas.

- Y después están los hombres con túnicas blancas- prosiguió Al, bajando el tono de voz- Parecen ser la autoridad, aunque los métodos que usan…- se estremeció y, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo aún más bajo- y creo que mi padre los dirige.

Rose alargó una mano hacia él y Albus se la tomó con fuerza. Ella se la apretó con cariño.

Durante un fugaz instante, Scorp no puedo evitar quedarse mirando aquel gesto con una extraña sensación aposentada en el estómago. Pero tan rápido como apareció, la descartó y se dirigió a su amigo, hostigándole a que continuara con la recapitulación de los hechos.

- ¿Y qué más?

Al sacudió la cabeza, abatido.

- La mayoría ya os lo he contado y son escenas, fragmentos sin sentido…- dijo- Creo que ya no existe algo como el Ministerio y que todo pasa por Hogwarts, donde vive mi padre. También he visto a tío Ron y a tío George con esas túnicas blancas y a la abuela llorando y diciéndole a tía Hermione que no podía ayudarla… aunque no sé qué es lo que le pedía… Y, antes de morir, el profesor Longbottom le pedía a mi padre que recapacitara, que aquel no era el camino ¿Pero el camino para qué?- casi gritó, con frustración- Y luego está lo que he soñado hoy…

Rose y Scorp intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y la chica rodeó a su primo con un brazo, animándole a continuar, totalmente ajena del extraño sentimiento que volvió a apoderarse del slytherin.

- He visto como atacaban a tía Hermione los hombres de blanco- prosiguió Al apesadumbrado.

- ¡¿A mi madre?!- exclamó alarmada Rose.

Su primo asintió.

- Y, por un momento, antes de despertar, creo… creo que me ha mirado y llamado, a mí, a mí directamente- acabó de explicar Albus- Pero ese debería ser imposible… quiero decir, no podía verme, no estaba allí… Pero a estas alturas, quién sabe…

- Sí- le dio la razón Scorp- Y si eso es cierto, quizás ella sepa por qué estamos aquí…- reflexionó- ¿Viste qué ha pasado con ella?

Al negó con la cabeza, cada vez más decaído. Rose, entre preocupada y abatida por la noticia, se sumió también de nuevo en silencio. Scorpius, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos, reflexionando sobre qué hacer a continuación, sin recordar su herida. Esbozó una mueca de dolor cuando ésta se resintió por el gesto.

- Espera- dijo entonces Al, recordando porqué había sacado antes su varita- Deja que te cure eso.

Obediente, el interpelado extendió el brazo en su dirección. Si había algo en lo que Albus Severus Potter era insuperable, era en los hechizos curativos. No en vano quería ser sanador.

- Ya está- anunció tras realizar el conjuro y se puso en pie- En fin ¿Qué hacemos?

Scorpius se examinó el brazo. Había quedado a la perfección.

- Pues…- empezó a decir.

- Hemos de salvar a mi madre- le interrumpió de improvisto Rose- Si la tienen presa, la hemos de salvar.

Scorp la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- No creo que, de momento, sea lo más sensato…

- ¡¿Cómo que no?!- chilló Rose encendiéndose- ¡Tú mismo has dicho que debe de saber por qué estamos aquí!

- Sí ¿Pero qué propones?- le contestó el chico intentando no perder la paciencia- ¿Qué nos colemos en Hogwarts como quién no quiere la cosa y nos enfrentemos los tres solos a todos esos hombres de blanco? Eso suponiendo que está en el colegio y viva, claro.

Rose abrió mucho la boca, sin poder creer lo que estaba insinuando.

- ¡No esta muerta!

- Eso no lo puedes saber- opinó él y, sin darle tiempo a la chica para replicar, continuó- Yo también siento mucho lo de tu madre, más sabiendo que quizás nos podría ayudar, pero hay que tener en cuenta que tu madre no está sola en esto ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

El slytherin resopló.

- Por lo que dice Al, hay más gente aparte de tu madre que se opone a esta especie de dictadura, o lo que sea, de su padre. Así que lo más lógico es que ellos ya se estén encargando de salvarla.

- Sí- corroboró al instante Albus- Por ejemplo, vi que Luna y al tío Bill estaban con ella en otro sueño.

Esto pareció tranquilizar a la chica, pero lo que ninguno de los otros dos se atrevió a decir es que, también, lo más lógico sería que Hermione ya estuviera muerta.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que propones, Scorp?- preguntó con un deje de fastidio Rose.

Él sonrió.

- Fácil- y se levantó él también- Que busquemos a esa "resistencia".

Poco a poco, su sonrisa se vio reflejada en el rostro de sus compañeros y, asintiendo con la cabeza, Rose acabó también por alzarse del suelo. Sin vacilar, decidida, se acercó a las armas tiradas en el suelo y las recogió, tendiéndosela después a los chicos.

- Por si acaso- les dijo con otra sonrisa- No sabemos qué nos podemos encontrar.

Scorpius pareció realmente sorprendido.

- Sinceramente, Rose- apostilló mientras guardaba la daga-, a veces tienes buenas ideas.

La chica fingió ofenderse.

- Yo SIEMPRE tengo buenas ideas- le contradijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

- Deja que lo dude seriamente- replicó él, pinchándola.

Picar a Rose era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Al sonrió de nuevo, un par de pasos por detrás de ellos. Era increíble lo mucho que podían cambiar ciertas cosas y lo poco que hacían otras.

Entonces, algo reclamó su atención.

Juraría que la pequeña seta luminiscente, y verde, que había a sus pies no estaba allí antes.

- ¡Eh chicos!- los llamó agachándose sobre el hongo- Mirad esto.

Rose y Scorp se acercaron, interrumpiendo su conversación.

- Esto antes no estaba aquí- declaró la gryffindor.

- Es verdad- dijo Scorpius.

Y parecía que iba a añadir algo más cuando, de repente, la seta estalló en un espeso humo verdoso repleto de cientos de miles de esporas. Algo muy parecido a una sirena, que ascendía rápidamente de volumen, se oyó a su alrededor. Tosiendo, consiguieron salir de la humareda.

- ¿Pero qué narices…?- empezó a maldecir el slytherin cuando un potente grito lo interrumpió.

- ¡Allí!- señaló una atronadora voz.

Los tres amigos se volvieron justo para ver como una tropa de encapuchados saltaba al suelo desde un alto edificio y corría hacia ellos, varita en mano.

Llevaban túnicas blancas.

- ¡Qué no se escapen!- volvió a gritar el hombre que lo había hecho por primera vez.

Sin pensarlo, Albus, Scorpius y Rose echaron también a correr. Aunque en dirección contraria.


	3. Uno de la resistencia

**¡¡Hola a todos de nuevo!!** Perdón por el retraso, la verdad es que soy horrible y no tengo excusa... Primero vinieron las fiestas y luego las prácticas de la universidad y lo fui dejando... Pero el siguente capítulo no tardará tanto en llegar! Lo prometo!! **Beautifly** (me emocionaron mucho tus dos comentarios! un montón de gracias por ellos! espero que la historia te siga gustando ^^), **Gahlia**, que conste que no os ignoré a posta. Recordar vuestros comentarios era un peso en mi consciencia TT... Y bueno, ya no me enrollo más intentando disculparme y aquí os dejo el cap!! Espero que os guste y mil gracias por vuestros comentarios (nunca dejaré de agradeceroslo) y por seguir esta historia! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LA LEÉIS! ^^

**A MakiMalfoy:** ¡Me alegró mucho de que te gustara y lo encontraras emocionante! Y sí, más o menos va por ahí lo referente a Scorp y su recuerdo del nombre de Hermione. Pero tranquila, en nada todo clara, pero la has acertado! ;P Y por supuesto que va a haber romance entre Scorp y Rose, jujuju ya tengo ganas que llegue! Pero aún faltan un par de capítulos, calculo. Éste en cuestión tiene más acción, pero espero que te guste igualmente! Espero tu opinión! (y sino, no, que tampoco voy a obligar a nadie ;P) Besos!

**A Mari: **¡¡Gracias por tu nuevo comentario!! ¡¡Vas perfectamente bien encaminada en tu deducción!! (por no decir que más o menos lo has acertado de pleno xD Espero que acertarlo no te desilusione, a mi me ha emocionado mucho que lo dedujeras! ^^) Pero todo se explicará detalladamente más adelante y dentro de poco, porque los chicos también van sacando sus conclusiones. Espero que te guste este cap y besos!

Un beso! ^^

PD: No seais tímidos y dejad, si queréis, un review con todas vuestras opiniones y críticas! Que siempre puede haber detalles que a mí se me escapen! (o que se me vaya demasiado la olla ;P)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia sólo se basa en sus personajes y los arrastra a un universo alternativo un tanto desquiciado!

**Inditem alborium umun danom**

**Capítulo 3: Uno de la resistencia.**

Doblaron la esquina a toda velocidad y con los túnicas blancas pisándoles los talones. Corrían lo máximo que podían, pero a cada segundo que pasaba sus perseguidores se encontraban más cerca, ganándoles terreno. Con el corazón desbocado, a punto de salírseles del pecho, casi podían sentir el sabor de la sangre subiéndoles por la garganta.

Delante iba Rose, con la respiración cada vez más entrecortada, pero aguantando el ritmo. Cuatro años de duro entrenamiento en el quidditch parecían dar sus frutos y con creces. Después la seguía Scorpius. Ciertamente, el chico siempre había tenido una buena forma física y no por nada él también era una estrella del quidditch en su propia casa, pero de golpe parecía haber desarrollado una inusitada resistencia. Una que incluso le sorprendería a él mismo de poder pararse a pensar en ello. Por último, se encontraba Albus. Jadeando descompasadamente, agotado, con las piernas apunto de flaquear. Sólo su voluntad y el miedo de lo que podía pasar si lo atrapaban lo mantenían en pie y le daban las fuerzas necesarias para seguir corriendo. Le dolían las piernas hasta el punto que ya ni siquiera era conciente del dolor y, mientras sus cada vez más embotados sentidos se concentraban en la única idea de seguir adelante, sus músculos parecían moverse por propia inercia. No es que Al no estuviera acostumbrado al ejercicio físico, de hecho, se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de ganar, en una carrera, tanto a su hermano como a Scorpius. Era rápido, casi tanto como Rose, siempre lo había sido, incluso sobre la escoba. Su complexión delgada era una ventaja ante cuerpos más pesados. Pero después de diez minutos de carrera ininterrumpida, tanto esquivando como saltando escombros continuamente, el esfuerzo haría mella en la resistencia de cualquiera. Bueno, no en cualquiera, por lo visto. Tanto sus dos amigos como sus perseguidores parecían escaparse de lo ordinario. Lo cual le intrigaba a la vez que inquietaba, o almenos eso sentiría una vez pudiera plantearse con calma la situación. Por el momento, sólo había cabida para la huída.

- ¡_Hereda Parax_!- conjuró uno de los hombres a sus espaldas.

Un electrizante rayo verde magenta pasó entre ellos, casi rozando la cabeza de Al y por poco impactando contra Rose. La chica se volvió sobre si misma a media carrera, varita en mano y apuntando con ella a sus enemigos.

- ¡_Flipendo_!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Varios de los hombres salieron lanzados hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo aturdidos. Rose sonrió, satisfecha.

- ¡No te detengas!- le hostigó a seguir corriendo Scorpius, cogiéndola por el brazo.

Los caídos ya se alzaban, rápidamente, de nuevo.

- ¡_Desmaius_!- pronunció uno.

El rayo blanco cruzó el espacio en dirección a los tres amigos, fallando, milagrosamente, por los pelos.

- ¡_Locomotor Mortis_!- se alzó otra voz.

Esta vez, sin embargo, el hechizo dio de pleno en su objetivo.

Albus cayó de bruces al suelo, incapaz de separar las piernas.

- ¡Al!- gritaron al unísono Rose y Scorpius.

La chica fue la primera en llegar en su ayuda, plantándose entre él y los túnicas blancas.

- ¡Desencanta a Al!- le ordenó al slytherin mientras ella volvía a levantar su varita.

Un extraño fuego brillaba en sus ojos castaños.

Y, a la vez que Scorpius buscaba nerviosamente en el bolsillo del griffindor, cogiendo la varita de éste y conjurando a continuación el "_Finite Incantatem_", Rose pronunció, decidida, con la voz vibrante de poder:

- ¡_Aviectum Ignis_!

La magia, agolpada en el extremo de su varita, salió despedida con violencia, convertida en una destructora llamarada que se dividió en varios látigos de fuego que rodearon a los hombres, incendiando todo lo que tocaban. Sus perseguidores chillaron, intentando detener el muro de fuego que empezaba a cerrar su cerco sobre ellos. Pero quién se sorprendió y asustó más, si Al y Scorp o los hombres, era difícil decirse.

Los dos chicos no podían dejar de mirar, pasmados, a su amiga. Por fin reaccionaron cuando la impertérrita figura de la chica se estremeció y las piernas le cedieron, haciéndola caer, agotada, hacia el suelo. Scorp logró sostenerla entre sus brazos en el último momento y, tras un pequeño tambaleo inicial, Rose consiguió mantener se en pie por si sola. Su rostro, que durante unos instantes se había quedado mortalmente pálido, ya estaba recuperando el color.

- ¿Pero como…?- empezó a preguntar Al, entre preocupado por su estado y asombrado y perplejo, a partes iguales, por lo que acababa de verle hacer- Es decir ¿Cuándo has aprendido…?

- ¡_Aqua Volatem_!- rugieron entonces, a coro, los túnicas blancas.

La gran burbuja de agua estalló con una presión y fuerza inusitada en dirección a los chicos, lanzándolos al suelo y convirtiendo las lenguas de fuego de Rose en una densa nube de vapor. Como pudieron, los tres amigos lograron volver a ponerse en pie y, tras echar una mirada a su espalda y comprobar que sus perseguidores avanzaban de nuevo hacia ellos, emprendieron la carrera haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

Nuevos hechizos aturdidores volaron sobre sus cabezas mientras la distancia que separaba ambos grupos se reducía cada vez más.

- ¡_Protego_!- gritó Scorpius al borde de la desesperación, aún con la varita de Al en la mano, cuando otro _Locomotor Mortis_ amenazó con impactar certeramente contra él.

Entonces, algo centelló en un pequeño callejón a su izquierda y, en algún lugar de su inconsciencia, aquello se asoció a un significado muy concreto y claro, a una señal que, aún incomprendida por sus sentidos despiertos, le impulso a dirigir su huida en esa dirección.

- ¡Por aquí!- les gritó a sus compañeros, sin saber ni él mismo por qué tomaba ese camino.

Al y Rose, pillados por sorpresa, giraron bruscamente sobre sus pasos, resbalando, o más bien casi derrapando por la inercia que llevaban sus cuerpos, sobre el suelo cubierto de escombros. Los mismos escombros que atraparon el pie de Rose y la hicieron tropezar y caer.

- ¡Rose!- chilló Al en un grito que tanto se dirigía a su prima como que servía para avisar al slytherin.

Sin perder ni un momento, se agachó junto a ella para ayudarla.

- ¡_Sectumpsempra_!- tronó uno de sus perseguidores.

Y Albus no vio que aquel hechizo volaba directo hacia él. Pero Rose sí y empujó a un lado a su primo mientras en sus labios se articulaba un "_protego_".

Demasiado tarde.

Fue su cuerpo quién recibió el impacto.

Rose aulló de dolor mientras sentía como su propia carne se abría en profundos cortes, en heridas sangrantes que rápidamente empezaron a empapar sus ropas, antes de perder el conocimiento.

- ¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Albus.

El horror se mezcló en el chico con la rabia, el dolor con la cólera, el miedo con la desesperación. Y todo junto, revuelto, añadiéndose la culpabilidad, le empujó a agarrar la varita de su prima y pronunciar hacia los hombres el primer hechizo ofensivo que se le ocurrió.

- ¡_BOMBARDA_!

La explosión no se limitó a golpear a sus enemigos, sino que la onda expansiva rebotó contra las frágiles estructuras de los edificios que acordonaban la calle, haciendo que se derrumbaran sobre las cabezas de sus atacantes.

Albus contempló durante un instante su obra, mientras la nube de escombros descendía a su alrededor, cubriéndolo todo y escociéndole los ojos. Obligándose a moverse, se volvió hacia Rose en el momento justo en que Scorpius llegaba a ellos. El verla, el rostro de Scorp se quedó lívido, totalmente absento de color. Al percibió como la fortaleza, tanto psíquica como física, que su amigo había logrado mantener hasta el momento amenazaba con derrumbarse como lo habían hecho los edificios bajo su "_bombarda_". Igual que la de él mismo. Alzó la varita una vez más.

- Voy…- empezó a decir Al, sintiendo la boca reseca- Voy a intentar… detener… hacerle algo- concluyó.

Ya ni siquiera sabía hablar con coherencia, se reprendió el chico en un intento inconsciente de espabilar y mantener despierta su propia mente. En otras circunstancias, habría sido Scorpius quien le hubiera hecho este comentario, pero ahora su amigo tan sólo había asentido con la cabeza. Rose se desangraba rápidamente.

- _Episkey_- dijo apuntando a las heridas.

Nada sucedió.

- _Episkey_- volvió a pronunciar Albus con un poco más de fuerza, intentando no dejarse llevar por la histeria.

Las heridas de Rose continuaron igual, sino peores a cada segundo que pasaba. La mano de Al que aferraba la varita empezó a temblar.

- Espera- dijo entonces Scorp-, quizá va mejor con la tuya.

Y le tendió la varita que él tenía, que era la de Al.

El chico asintió y, cogiéndola, tragó saliva, obligándose a calmarse. Sus dedos se adaptaron a la perfección a la varita, reconociendo cada curva, surco, de la madera. Se concentró en aquel tacto, tranquilizador. Cerró los ojos, podía hacerlo, se convenció.

- ¡_Episkey_!

Unas lucecitas chisporretearon, extendiéndose de la punta de la varita hasta las heridas y danzando sobre ellas. El flujo de sangre pareció detenerse, de momento, aunque nada más sucedió. Pero eso mismo era lo máximo que el hechizo podía hacer y ya era más de lo normal, ya que el _episkey_ servía para detener el fluyo de sangre o curar huesos rotos como dedos o narices. Muy útil la mayoría de veces que su hermano James acudía a él buscando alguna cura, pero se quedaba corto en un caso como éste. Intentó recordar algo útil en lo que había estudiado aquel año, preparándose para los TIMOs, pero no encontró nada.

Unos ruidos los sobresaltaron y la mirada de ambos chicos se deslizó hasta el lugar donde habían desaparecido sus enemigos. Sí, el ruido provenía de allí. Albus casi quiso gritar para espantar el pánico que le atenazó.

- Vamos- dijo Scorp, dominado el temblor de su voz- Tenemos que irnos de aquí y buscar un refugio para Rose donde podamos tratar sus heridas.

Al asintió y ayudó a su amigo a cargarle a la chica a la espalda. Después se adentraron en el callejón que había indicado Scorp y avanzaron rápidamente por él, hasta llegar al final. Un edificio con un aspecto no mejor que los de su alrededor se alzaba allí. La puerta doble de la portería se hallaba rota, invitándoles a entrar de la misma manera que lo haría la boca profundo y oscura de un lobo.

Scorpius alzó la vista hacia una de las ventanas, donde un pequeño móvil hecho con espejos se adivinada tras los cristales. Eso era lo que había producido el destello. Y, de alguna forma incomprensible, se sintió aliviado. Siguiendo un impulso, se adentró en la ruinosa construcción seguido de Albus.

El interior de la portería era frío y oscuro, casi húmedo, y estaba también lleno de escombros.

- Scorp- empezó a decir Al-, no creo que este lugar…

El interpelado le indicó, con un gesto de la mano, que guardara silencio. Albus obedeció, dejando sin acabar su frase, demasiado cansado para replicar. Se recostó contra una de las desconchadas paredes, intentando no pensar en nada o, de lo contrario, la realidad caería sobre él como una jarra de agua demasiado templada, densa y pegajosa, similar a la sangre de Rose, y el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se iría al traste. "_Similar a la sangre de Rose…_" ¿Qué había dicho de no pensar en nada?

- Al- lo llamó de repente Scorp- Aquí.

La tensión había acabado con la locuacidad de su amigo, pensó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a Scorp; aunque en su propia persona parecía haber despertado una verborrea interior nunca vista, se replicó a si mismo con ironía.

Se obligó a mirar lo que el slytherin le señalaba: un pequeño muñeco de trapo deshilachado.

- ¿No te dice nada?- le preguntó Scorp.

Al contuvo las ganas le indicarle que era un muñeco y que, desgraciadamente, no hablaba. En aquel momento, el gryffindor se percató que, definitivamente, se estaba acercaba peligrosamente el límite de su resistencia psíquica. Se esforzó por ser la persona tranquila y reflexiva que siempre había sido.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Creo… creo que es un traslador- confesó Scorpius, titubeante- No me preguntes cómo lo sé porque ni yo mismo lo sé.

Un gemido proveniente de Rose les hizo decidirse.

- Lo importante es salir de aquí- sentenció Al-, así que probémoslo.

Y ambos chicos alargaron sus manos hacia el objeto, enterrando sus miedos, y aferrando con decisión el muñequito. Todo su alrededor se desvaneció, engullidos por el remolino del, efectivamente, traslador.

Aparecieron de golpe en otro callejón, concretamente, entre cajas y bolsas de basura. Una suerte porque sino, la inercia que llevaban sus cuerpos por el viaje, les hubiera hecho estamparse contra el suelo. Cayeron sobre las bolsas, mareados. Scorpius logró ponerse en pie, tambaleante, e inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar donde habían llegado. Del edificio que tenían delante, colgaba una escalera de incendios, y, hacia la derecha, el estrecho callejón parecía abrirse a una calle.

- ¡Eh!- oyeron de pronto una voz femenina que los llamaba - ¡Aquí! ¡Rápido!

Alzaron la vista, buscando al dueño de aquello voz, y descubrieron una figura que les hacia señas desde una ventana del segundo piso del edificio que tenían enfrente. El cielo ya estaba tan oscuro que les imposibilitaba distinguirle el rostro, pero veían claramente cómo señalaba una pequeña puerta al pie de la escalera.

Sin perder tiempo, los chicos cargaron a Rose de nuevo y se movieron rápidamente hacia allí. Nada más llegar, la puerta se abrió revelando tras de si una niña de unos siete años.

- Por aquí- les dijo señalando unas escaleras a su derecha.

Al subirlas, llegaron a un vestíbulo parcialmente iluminado por una puerta abierta.

La mujer que los esperaba allí, la misma que les había hablado, ahogó un grito al ver el estado de Rose.

- Rápido, traedla- y empezó a dar voces- ¡Emily! ¡Corre! ¡Hay una chica herida!

Siguieron a la mujer al interior del piso, deteniéndose en una amplia habitación que parecía ser la sala de estar.

- Allí- y les indicó uno de los sofás.

Justo en aquel momento, aparecieron la niña de antes y la tal Emily. Se trataba de una joven de veinti pocos que, nada más verlos, ayudó a Albus y a Scorp a depositar con cuidado a Rose sobre el sofá y diagnosticó a la chica con un solo vistazo.

- Sectumpsempra- le dijo a la mujer, que se paseaba nerviosamente tras ellos.

Ésta asintió y corrió hacia una de las estanterías.

Emily pidió a los chicos que se apartaran un poco y alzó su varita.

-¡_Vulmera Sanentum_!

El haz luminoso que salió de su varita chocó contra el cuerpo maltrecho de Rose y las heridas de la muchacha empezaron a cerrarse, desapareciendo totalmente y dejando como único rastro de su existencia las ropas rasgadas. Rose lanzó un gemido y, durante un instante, abrió los ojos para luego volver a perder el sentido. Al y Scorp se alarmaron.

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero se recuperará. Menos mal que lograsteis detener la hemorragia- los tranquilizó Emily mientras cogía los frascos que le había traído la otra mujer y hacia que Rose los ingiriera uno a uno- ¿Lo hicisteis vosotros? Parar la sangre, digo.

Albus asintió.

- Utilicé el _episkey_, no se me ocurrió otra cosa…- explicó a media voz.

Emily lo miró sorprendida.

- Pues fue un _episkey_ muy poderoso- declaró con admiración- No suele servir en este tipo de casos, tu amiga ha tenido suerte de que seas tan hábil.

Al se ruborizó antes sus palabras y Emily se incorporó.

- Bueno, ayudadme a llevarla al dormitorio- dijo- En una cama descansará mejor que aquí…- luego miró a los chicos, analizando su estado- Y vosotros supongo que también querréis descansar… ¿Estáis heridos?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza y, cogiendo a Rose entre los dos, siguieron a Emily, a la niña y a la otra mujer hasta una pequeña habitación, donde depositaron con cuidado a la chica en la cama que allí había.

- Marion ¿Puedes encargarte de ella mientras yo me ocupo de ellos?- pidió Emily a la mujer, luego se volvió hacia la niña- Maggie, ayúdala.

Maggie asintió, con vehemencia.

- Iré a buscar agua y ropas limpias- declaró saliendo rápidamente.

Aún con reticencia por dejar a Rose, Albus y Scorp siguieron a Emily de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Los chicos se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás, dejando por primera vez de luchar contra el agotamiento que sentían.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado?- les preguntó Emily tendiéndoles unos frasquitos- Bebéoslo, os hará sentir mejor.

El momento crucial había llegado. No, no podían decir la verdad. Desgraciadamente, tampoco ellos podían preguntar mucho, o su ignorancia levantaría sospechas. Es más, ¿deberían tener idea de por qué les habían ayudado y dado refugio?

Se tomaron el tiempo de beber la poción para pensar una respuesta.

- Nos perseguían- explicó finalmente Scorp, "_Cuantos menos detalles, mejor_", se dijo- Consiguieron darle a Rose, pero logramos despistarlos. Prácticamente encontramos el traslador por casualidad.

Emily frunció el ceño y Scorpius temió que le hiciera una pregunta que no podría responder.

- ¿Quién os perseguía? ¿El ED?

Scorp notó como Al se envaraba de golpe, al oír la mención del antiguo grupo de su padre, incluso él mismo sintió como se le secaba la boca de repente. Tragó saliva y asintió, guiado por una intuición.

- Sí, llevaban túnicas blancas, así que era ellos…- intentó que su voz sonara lo más segura posible.

- Nos pillaron por sorpresa- añadió Al y, tomando sorprendentemente la iniciativa, decidió explicar a media voz una mentira que evitaría más preguntas y les crearía una historia- Venimos de un pueblecito llamado Dampwall, cerca de Godric's Hollow, para unirnos a la resistencia. Mi padre conocía un hombre en Londres que nos podría ayudar, creo que era un fugitivo o algo así. Nos logró conseguir algunas armas y ropa adecuada. Pero supongo que, al final, no tuvimos suficiente cuidado, ya que acabamos huyendo por la zona destruida del Londres muggle.

Tanto Al como Scorp desearon con todas sus fuerzas que la chica les creyera. Como mínimo, la parte sobre que buscaban a la resistencia era cierta.

Emily asintió, comprendiendo.

- Si os digo la verdad- confesó la joven- Cuando os vi, lo primero que pensé fue que erais de la resistencia, al menos la chica y tú- señaló a Scorp.

- El ED también lo pensó, lo que no nos ayudó mucho…- señaló Scorp, con fingida tristeza, antes de caer en la cuenta de que, tal vez, eso mismo era lo que había pasado.

Se quedó helado, dejando que Albus y Emily continuaran la conversación. Él ya ni siquiera les escuchaba. Simplemente no podía ser… ¿O sí? La verdad es que la loca idea que se le estaba ocurriendo explicaría muchas cosas, como por ejemplo por qué Rose y él aparecieron como aparecieron… ¿Podría ser que en el pasado que acababa de inventar Al hubiera algo cierto? Sintió como un sudor frío se resbalaba lentamente por su espalda.

- No, yo no- estaba diciendo en ese momento Emily- Bueno, la verdad es que cualquiera que esté en contra del niño-que-sobrevivió se podría decir que es parte de la resistencia, pero lo que quiero decir es que no llevo tatuado el fénix de la Orden.

Al y Scorp intercambiaron una rápida mirada, disimulando otra vez su nerviosismo. ¿Los miembros de la resistencia llevaban tatuado un fénix? ¿Y tenían un nombre? ¿"Orden" de qué? ¿Quizás "Orden del Fénix"? Era de locos.

- Marion y yo- continuó la chica- decidimos hace tiempo vigilar los trasladores que llevan hasta aquí y ayudar a los fugitivos y miembros de la Orden que aparecieran. Es nuestra contribución a la resistencia.

- Sois muy valientes- opinó Al.

- No más que vosotros- le replicó ella con una sonrisa- Y a todo esto, creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido. Yo soy Emily y mi compañera es Marion, como habréis podido deducir. La niña se llama Maggie.

- Albus- declaró el gryffindor, no queriendo mentirle más a la chica.

- Scorpius- le secundó el slytherin- Y nuestra amiga es Rose.

- Encantada, Albus, Scorpius- contestó ella tendiéndoles la mano.

Los chicos se la estrecharon por turnos.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde nos encontramos exactamente? - preguntó de repente Scorp.

- En Beerheald street, a las fueras del Londres mágico- y añadió- ¿Ya os encontráis mejor?

Percatándose de que sí, ambos chicos la miraron, maravillados.

- Es un remedio increíble que preparaba mi madre- explicó, y la sonrisa que esbozó no logró esconder el matiz triste de su voz. Después se levantó- Venid, si queréis podéis asearos y cambiaros de ropa antes de comer algo.

Al y Scorp aceptaron su oferta, agradecidos, y siguieron a Emily hasta una habitación situada al fondo del pasillo, en dirección contraria a la de Rose. Se trataba de un dormitorio grande y sencillo, con tres camas, un espejo de cuerpo entero y un enorme armario al fondo. También había una puerta en un extremo.

- Allí tenéis un cuarto de baño- dijo Emily señalando dicha puerta- Y en el armario encontrareis ropa, espero que os vaya bien…- añadió tras echarles una ojeada de arriba abajo- Yo iré a ver cómo está vuestra amiga.

Agradecidos de nuevo, se despidieron de ella y se quedaron solos.

El silencio que se hizo fue terrible.

Al estar por fin a solas, y sin tener que correr por su vida, la realidad de la situación empezó a caer sobre ellos.

Albus suspiró y se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente la baldosa bajo sus pies.

Scorp lo observó un instante antes de sentarse a su lado. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amigo porque él se encontraba igual. Albus hizo ademán de decir algo, pero calló. Ahora fue Scorpius quién suspiró y se decidió a darle un suave golpecito con el codo, en un intento de animarlo.

- Vamos- le dijo- Ahora no es hora de pensar, ya pondremos en orden todo lo que hemos descubierto después.

Al asintió, lentamente. El slytherin se obligó a levantarse.

- Y me ducho yo primero- anunció.

Al no puedo evitar reír ante su comentario. Era una risa débil, cansada, pero risa al fin y al cabo. Tenía la sensación que no reía en siglos.

- Lo que tú digas- respondió- Pero yo me quedo con lo mejor que encuentre en el armario.

- Si es negro, es mío- sentenció Scorp- Ya sabes cuánto me favorece.

Albus enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Y para qué quieres ir favorecido?- luego pareció pensárselo y añadió- No, mejor no me contestes.

Scorpius sólo rió y, sin ningún pudor, empezó a desvestirse. Sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación, Albus le dio la espalda y se dirigió al armario.

- Por cierto ¿cómo se te ocurrió esa historia tan buena?- le preguntó Scorp.

- Fue algo que vi en un sueño- explicó Al sin volverse, ocupado en buscar alguna camiseta de su talla o un suéter- En él, aparecía un chico de nuestra edad abandonando de noche Dampwall para unirse a la resistencia. Pensé que podríamos utilizar su historia como nuestra.

Silencio.

Al no obtener respuesta, Albus se giró, extrañado.

- ¿Scorp…?- le interrogó.

Su amigo seguía de pie al lado de la cama, aún con los pantalones puestos pero sin el suéter negro. Su pecho desnudo ascendía y descendía lentamente, de forma conscientemente controlada, como si se quisiera obligar a tranquilizarse. Se miraba fijamente la muñeca izquierda. "_Lo sabía_" Era lo único que se repetía mentalmente.

- ¿Scorp?- repitió Al, empezando a asustarse.

El interpelado tragó saliva.

- Emily… Emily no se equivocaba- susurró al fin- ¿Recuerdas que dijo que los miembros de la resistencia llevaban tatuado un fénix? Pues… Pues creo que yo soy uno de ellos.

Y, lentamente, volvió la muñeca para que su amigo pudiera verla. Allí, brillando en tinta negra, un perfecto fénix marcaba su piel.


End file.
